Pups and the Spooky Night: Chapter 6: Ghosts and Bats
Chapter 6: Ghosts and Bats Meanwhile, while Chase and Snowflake looked around The Lookout for the other pups, Marshall, Zuma Skye, Rubble, and Rocky were having a hard time trying to find their friends in the dark. "Hello? Anybody there?" Rocky called out in confusion. "Hey! Why is it dark?!" Rubble exclaimed, also confused. "Chase? Rubble? Anyone?" Skye asked, surrounded by nothing but a pitch black room. "Is anyone there? Hello? Who turned out the lights?" Marshall said, confused as to why he couldn't see any of his pup buddies. In fact, all of the pups couldn't see anything at all, except for Chase and Snowflake who were able to look around thanks to Chase's light. "Dudes, is can anybody hear me?" Zuma asked, looking around in the dark. "Hello? Anybody?" Snowflake asked as she and Chase looked around. They could hear the other pups, but had no idea where they were. As the pups were looking around however, Marshall didn't see his teddy bear that was lying in the floor. "Whoa!" Marshall cried out, as he tripped on his teddy bear, and rolled with it into a table with a pile of laundry on it. "Yay! My teddy bear!" Marshall said as he hugged the stuffed bear in his puppy arms. The pile of laundry wobbled, and a white sheet that was on top of the pile fell off of the laundry, and landed on top of Marshall! "AHHHHHHH! Help! Get me outta here!" Marshall screamed as he dropped his teddy bear, and panicked as the bed sheet fell on him. Unfortunately, no matter how hard Marshall tried, the sheet wouldn't come off! Marshall then went stumbling around clueless as he tried to get the sheet off. Meanwhile, Skye couldn't see anything either. So, she decided to use her goggles. "Ruff! Ruff! Night-vision goggles!" Skye commanded, as her goggles allowed her to see in the dark. As Skye looked around however, she still had no idea where her pup friends were. "Maybe I can find my friends from the air. Ruff! Ruff! Wings!" Skye said. Suddenly Skye's metal wings popped out of her pup pack and she was off in the air! AS she looked around with her night vision goggles, she saw the other pups walking all over the place. Suddenly, she accidentally flew right into a small bottle of honey. "AHHHHHHH!" Skye screamed as she got her ears, and wings covered in the sweet, sticky honey. "W-What was that?! Skye? Is that you?" Chase called out, looking around with his light from his pup pack. Suddenly, the light hit Skye's eyes and she put her paws up to shield herself from the light. "AHH!" Skye cried out as she got blinded by the light. Suddenly, Skye flew right into a bucket of black paint and got it all over her! Then she crashed into some arts and crafts stuff, ad got black paper stuck to her wings because of the honey. Luckily, Skye shook her head and got some of the black paint off of her face, and goggles. While Skye was busy getting the black paint of however, Zuma was also walking blindingly around the room. He had no idea where any of his friends were. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Zuma asked in the dark room. Since it was so dark, Zuma didn't know where he was going. Zuma accidentally walked into the food area of The Lookout. Suddenly, Zuma walked right into a bag of flour. The bag fell over, and Zuma got covered in flour! "AHHHHH! Help!" Zuma cried out, trying to get the flour off of himself, but with little success. As Zuma walked around though, it was still hard to see in the dark. Zuma just kept walking around trying to find his friends, but as he did, he accidentally bumped into a table that had a tablecloth covering it, and a vase that was on top of the tablecloth. The vase wobbled after Zuma bumped into the table, and fell over on the table. Zuma gasped. "Hello? Is anybody out there?!" Zuma asked getting a bit freaked out. Then, without warning, the vase rolled off of the tablecloth and fell onto the floor with a CRASH! Zuma's eyes widened in fear. "AHHH!" Zuma yelled, running forwards. Unfortunately, the table cloth was right in front of the water-loving pup. So, when Zuma ran forwards, he ran right into the white table cloth, causing the table cloth to fall off of the table and right on top of Zuma! "AHHHHHHHH! Help!!! What's going on?" Zuma cried out in panic, as he got covered by the tablecloth and couldn't see anything under it. However, while Marshall, Skye and Zuma struggled, they weren't the only pups getting lost in the dark. Next Chapter: Pups and the Spooky Night: Chapter 7: The Closet, Coat and Rolled Up